


Fireworks

by satinandsteel



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel/pseuds/satinandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t been the first to notice. (request by brknfaerie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

          He hadn’t been the first to notice. He hadn’t been the first to notice, he hadn’t been the first to run after Youngjae, and though he wouldn’t let that show on stage, or else he’d have to show how it was killing him inside. It was actually Mark’s quick sprint up the back steps that had caught his attention, the shock of pinkish-blonde hair practically impossible to miss. He’d been so engrossed in the song, the screams of the fans, the fireworks… Those damn fireworks. Who had had the brilliant plan of placing those fireworks directly along the stage? Who had thought that it was intelligent to place something so hazardous between them and the fans, whose fault was it that Youngjae…

            _Jaebum, focus._ It was only after watching Mark run up those steps that JB saw Youngjae hunched over, clutching at his arm, trying his best to disguise a pained grimace from the audience in front of them. That was when he started scanning the stage, replaying the scene in his head, piecing together an image he wasn’t sure he wanted to see – he had been standing middle centre stage, Jackson and Yugyeom were off to the right of him, Mark, Bambam and Jinyoung had all been off towards the far left end, meanwhile Youngjae had been nearly in front of him, but JB had his head turned towards a fan as the fireworks had gone off… He hadn’t realized they would set them off as they were standing there, didn’t know that Youngjae would have been caught straight in the crossfire of those stupid colored flashes as they went off.

            _JB, smile, they’re looking at you._ They’d all been surprised – he’d seen Jackson sprint off too, though that was mainly to appease his fear, but when Mark passed him with worry written all over his features, he knew that the fireworks had created more than just a scare. But he couldn’t go back there. He wanted to, god, he wanted to with every fibre of his being, wanted to scoop Youngjae up into his arms and never let him leave, but he was the leader. He couldn’t let the audience down, couldn’t let his group members down, so he just turned slightly, assuring himself that Youngjae was at least getting some help before returning his attentions to the crowd, making sure they focused on who was out front rather than on who was hurt in back.

           His head turned sharply as he heard a yell from behind him, Youngjae bounding down the steps as the chorus started, singing with as much energy as he could give. Jaebum let out a short sigh of relief – the movement was reassuring, though only slightly. He knew Youngjae, and he knew how the kid could light up a room regardless of whether he felt right as rain, or worse than death. JB kept his eyes on the younger boy, biting his lip gently as he tried to catch sight of his arm. Youngjae was holding it back, being careful even as Yugyeom grabbed him, hugging him tightly. JB swallowed hard, trying to ignore how his fist tightened around his mic as he watched the two speak quietly for a brief moment.  _He’s just being helpful – he’s just checking up on him._

           BamBam was next, running up to his hyung and playfully shoving his stomach, though concern was shining in his eyes. Youngjae waved him off, laughing as he moved down towards JB. The two locked eyes, and a million questions were asked in a matter of 0.3 seconds and a concentrated squint on the part of Jaebum. Of course, none of them were answered because suddenly Youngjae was singing again, grinning at the audience. Gritting his teeth and trying not to scowl, JB allowed himself to reach out, squeezing Youngjae’s shoulder, the brief contact not making him feel any better about the situation.

           They continued to sing, dance and play with the audience members and amongst themselves, though Jaebum couldn’t help but notice how every once in a while, Youngjae would ‘absentmindedly’ touch his arm, or how he’d make sure to keep one side facing the audience rather than the other.

           He let the other members take care of coddling Youngjae on stage – watched as Jackson gave him a hug from behind, laughed halfheartedly as Junior shot the younger one some aegyo. His attentions weren’t fully in the present moment, however – all he could think about was how glad he would be when this was all over, when he could finally let down this stage presence that he’d unknowingly built, this protective wall that guarded his honest emotions from the rest of the world.

           It felt like weeks had passed by the time they were finally waving goodbye to the audiences, shooting hearts and blowing kisses and all the rest that was expected from any good idol. Turning away, he moved without thinking, wrapping an arm around Youngjae and pulling him along towards the backstage. “Hyung?” the younger asked quietly, but JB just shook his head. Youngjae went silent, not entirely sure how to react or what to do. His arm was sore, and he was pretty sure the burn would leave a mark, but luckily (or unfortunately, he supposed) he’d probably done worse to himself cooking at home. The issue wasn’t so much the burn though - he really couldn’t tell what JB was thinking and that upset him more than he’d like to admit.

           Jaebum only left Youngjae’s side once backstage, long enough to grab their bags, pointing the younger boy towards the exit tunnel. Youngjae nodded, trying to decipher what exactly JB’s silence could mean – disappointment, for not being self-aware enough to realize that he was directly in the line of fire? Frustration, that his clumsiness was now getting him hurt? Annoyance, that he constantly had to look out for this kid along with making sure he got along okay? Youngjae knew pessimism was coloring his thoughts, and it was probably just concern that was making JB go silent, Youngjae was still worried. Both of them pulled their hoods up as they exited out the back door, jumping into the dark van their managers guided them to, JB climbing into the front seat, Youngjae placing himself right behind.

           Mark and Jackson were the next ones into the car, Jackson seating himself in the back while Mark sat alongside Youngjae. “Let me see your arm,” the oldest boy demanded, staring until Youngjae hesitantly showed off the discoloration that was flaring up along the inside of his wrist. “Does it hurt?” Youngjae shook his head, always looking towards the front for any indication of worry, concern, anger – hell,  _anything_ from JB. But all he received was silence. Youngjae had become used to the benefits that came from their newfound closeness, had adjusted to being the one who had the privilege of being fully exposed to Jaebum’s feelings. This silence did not sit well with him.

           As the van pulled away from the fanmeet venue, Jackson started on a long rant about how idiotic it was that those pyrotechnics went off as they were all so close to the stage’s edge, that someone had to speak up for their safety, that if their manager wouldn’t do it, then he’d go straight to JYP himself (though maybe JB should go along with him, because he was much better at negotiating and keeping a cool attitude than Jackson), and Youngjae chuckled softly, thanking Jackson for the support. Mark stayed quiet, letting Jackson vent his frustrations, but occasionally he’d reach out to check Youngjae’s arm, making sure that the pain wasn’t intensifying or that Youngjae wasn’t merely dismissing how bad the burn really was. “Hyung – I’m fine,” Youngjae stated, showing his arm once more to Mark as they neared their hotel, pulling it up towards him, pushing it down and away, even tapping his fingers along the inside of his arm. “It just looks worse than it feels.”

           “Come on.” Youngjae looked up to find his face inches away from JB’s as he’d finally turned around. “We’re here.” The car doors were unlocked, and JB grabbed their bags once again, his arm winding once more around Youngjae’s shoulders. Mark and Jackson called out after them, but JB ignored their words, focused on getting into the safety of the hotel room, far from the managers and the other members and any of the noise and lights out of the outside idol world, into a room where he was just Jaebum and Youngjae was just Youngjae, and they were just two boys who couldn’t stand the thought of being without one another. Mark quickly grabbed Jackson’s arm before he could chase after them, shaking his head. “Let them go.”

* * *

           “Jaebum-hyung, really, I’m –“

           “Youngjae!” He hadn’t meant to yell, and he let out a frustrated sigh as he crouched in front of the boy, bandages in one hand while he ran his free hand back through his hair, closing his eyes. “… Youngjae, just let me do this. Please?” Nodding slowly, the younger one couldn’t help but laugh a little, quickly trying to muffle it with his hand, blushing as JB opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

           “I… It’s cute, how you’re worried.” JB’s eyes narrowed slightly with that comment and Youngjae frowned slightly, directing his gaze to the floor. “I mean – well, I mean, I know it’s just what you’re supposed to do and everything, but still I appreciate…“ That’s when JB began to laugh, slowly winding the beige colored bandages around his arm, taking care to work as gently as he could.

           “It’s cute how you still think that I don’t worry about you.” Youngjae couldn’t help but grin a little at that, directing his gaze to his forearm and how JB gave it a small squeeze when he finished wrapping it. JB sighed as he looked back up, reaching forward and cupping Youngjae’s face with his hand. “Please, Jae… Please be careful.” Youngjae nodded slowly, his own hand going to push some hair out of Jaebum’s eyes. That was when Jaebum broke – the walls collapsed in nearly immediately, his arms surrounding Youngjae, pulling him into his chest. Youngjae let out a grunt of surprise, bracing himself slightly against the older boy, then closing his eyes as he settled in. “You… You know that I love you, right?” JB asked softly, pressing a kiss to the younger boy’s temple.

           Youngjae nodded, a sense of familiarity overcoming him as he clung to Jaebum, his hand slowly sliding around to smooth down his hyung’s back, attempting to give him the same sense of calm that he was now feeling. “I love you too,” he murmured, smiling softly, not sure that smile would ever disappear. Yes, perhaps his leader was made of sharp edges, trying desperately to keep his heart contained in a place that no one else could ever reach. But all Youngjae could think was _thank god_  he was one of the few in this world that got to see those edges soften, melt away and expose the loving, emotional man underneath.


End file.
